


Escape

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Community: fandom_aid, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during DH so Harry is 17.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Set during DH so Harry is 17.

Four different Apparations and three different disguises all in the course of the last two hours. 

Harry set up the tent, mostly by hand, while Hermione used the single wand they had to put up the protective spells they would need for the night.

He couldn't remember being so exhausted, so utterly out of his depth. Maybe he should just let himself be caught or turn himself in, get it over with.

Never!

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He couldn't let despair get the best of him.

"Get some rest, Harry," Hermione's soothing voice said and he was all too happy to allow himself to do just that. He needed some sleep to be able to keep his wits about him.

Flowers. 

He inhaled deeply. 

No, perfume. He loved the scent. It calmed him, comforted him.

He curled his body around Hermione, pulling her close, rocking against her.

"Oh, God," he said, eyes snapping open. He tried to pull back, hoped she hadn't felt his erection pressed to her.

She rolled over toward him and put a hand in the center of his chest, brown eyes wide and alert. "Shhh."

Mind still groggy from sleep, it wasn't until she was sliding down the bed, hand slipping into his pants that he realised what she was doing.

"Hermione," he said, voice somewhere between questioning and pleading.

"It's all right, Harry." Her fingers were cool around his heated flesh. "Let me take care of you."

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes!" he cried out as he felt her suck the head into her mouth.

His fingers scrabbled at the sheets as Hermione bobbed her head up and down. He'd never felt anything like it—better than any fantasy.

"Oh, God, you should stop." He reached for her head to push her away but she only sucked harder. "Hermione!" He groaned as his balls tightened, spurting helplessly into her mouth.

He lay panting, his body boneless, unable to move a muscle. Hermione lay back down beside him.

"Shouldn't I..." he started but really didn't know how to ask.

"Don't worry, Harry. That was about you." She kissed his cheek—with the same mouth that had been around his cock—then lay her head down in the center of his chest. 

He still couldn't quite believe it.

"Another time, then," he said, his fingers playing with her hair, until he fell back asleep.


End file.
